


Darth Sexius

by SassySnowSock



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen, Post-it Note Art, Sith!Dorian Pavus, and that is sadly not really a light side activity, he's not evil but he does like reanimating corpses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28678341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassySnowSock/pseuds/SassySnowSock
Summary: Dorian Pavus, Sith Lord
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2021





	Darth Sexius

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wednesday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wednesday/gifts).



> Okay, so, you sort of have to trust me that he is, in fact, a Sith Lord. But he totally is. That's a black cloak he's wearing. He's got on sweet Old-Republic Sith Armor. Probably a super awesome matte black helmet. Absolutely has the red lightsaber. It's just...all off-screen. Trust me.

* * *


End file.
